


【庄沃】兆载永劫

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: 「而他所回报的，是在每一段历史，每一次轮回，每一个十八岁的夏天步入尾声的时候，再一次地爱上他。」
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 8





	【庄沃】兆载永劫

01

常磐庄吾醒了。

他自梦中醒来，至少在刚睁开眼的那一刻他是这么认为的。

然而这个梦太过冗长，他只是稍作回想，便感到了试图窥探无底之渊的恐慌。

用个不恰当的比喻来说，这就好似临终之人的走马灯，于流转间一瞬一生。但他的这个梦，远远要比一生更长，那是数百载光阴，万千个世界，一重又一重的轮回。

它们联结，堆叠，如螺旋般交缠……最后坍塌。

这是梦，他再一次确认。

因为世界在他眼前的湮灭是如此悄无声息，如同蝴蝶在掌心间振翼，又如气泡和指尖的骤然缠绵。

只“啪”地一声。

于是他醒了。

02

“沃兹，你在吗？”庄吾习惯性地脱口而出，意料之中地看到那个修长的身影施施然步至他跟前，带着他再熟悉不过的笑容微微欠身，唤他作“我的魔王”。

他便安下心来。

03

生而为王，常磐庄吾的存在犹如无上之法，不管是否意愿，每一个试图扰乱时间的行径都会将他从“平凡高中生”的梦中唤醒。

时间的王者便再次君临。

而沃兹是个例外。他独立于庄吾所有梦境之外，仿佛被时间抛弃，却又俨然在为他唯一无二的王执掌着律法，在每一次他醒来的时候，应他的呼唤而至，将一切娓娓道来。

04

十八岁的常磐庄吾觉得这是很有意思的事情，沃兹是他在茫茫时间中唯一可以抓住的恒常不变，这令他倍感安心。

虽然桃塔罗斯听完后，顾不上塞了满嘴的布丁就开始口齿不清地嚷嚷着这不就是个属于时间的特异点，没什么稀奇。

六十八岁的常磐庄吾笑而不语，眼看着年轻的自己将鬼牌抽去，表情扭曲了一瞬又立刻故作镇定，转而扭过身子去诓骗桃子抽牌。

直到沃兹赶来叫停了牌局。

05

“而我即是时间，对吗？”

十八岁的青年在随沃兹一同离开前，朝着未来的自己嘻笑着眨了眨眼。

06

常磐庄吾承认，这种安心感究其根本还是出于独占欲。

他从未试图掩饰自己的私欲，尽管有一些念头听上去并不是那么光明磊落，这也是人之常情。但能够让他毫无保留和盘托出的似乎从来也就只有沃兹一人。

“我就喜欢您魔性的部分。”这是沃兹在听到他那些连自己都不齿的想法后的回答。

他就这么笑盈盈地望着庄吾，那张格外好看的脸被酒吧灯光晕染出难以言明的暧昧色彩，庄吾在他的眼中看到了自己的影子，它被满溢的欢喜与热烈的爱意所包裹，让他错觉自己此刻也正沉在这爱欲的温软香甜中。

后来的某个晚上他做了个梦。

一个由少年人的情欲和冲动编织而成的曼妙梦境。

那个梦里的轻吟远比平日贴着他耳畔的那声我的魔王更加甜腻，他在那双眼中见过的浓烈爱意以一种更加炙热的方式裹挟住他，连同攀附上他脊背的曼妙和缠绕上手指的温热一道，在他的脑海中，在瞳仁里，在濡湿的指尖盛放。

07

庄吾在梦醒之后陷入了莫名的恐慌。

他如抓狂一般拉开房门冲下楼，和因为听到动静而从餐桌旁起身前来张望的沃兹撞了个满怀。

“庄吾道早安的方式真是意想不到的热情呢。”叔公探出头，用一贯调侃的语气评价了这个冲击性的“拥抱”。

可这不是玩笑。沃兹察觉了异样。

庄吾始终将头抵在沃兹胸前，沉默不语，这让沃兹怀疑刚刚那个冲撞是否对庄吾造成了什么实质性的伤害。在他想要有所动作的时候，庄吾的肩膀开始轻颤起来。

他的魔王，在哭？

沃兹犹疑着伸出手，用类似哄小孩子的方式生疏地、一下又一下轻轻顺着庄吾的背。

直到他的魔王仰起头来，由方才的偷乐变作朗声大笑。

他重复着一句没头没尾的话。

“太好了，沃兹，那只是个梦！”

那只是一个普通的梦。

沃兹不明就里，却还是因为感染到庄吾的喜悦而一同笑了起来，假装没有看到他眼角挂留的泪痕。 

08

时间的王者能够以梦创世。

万千世界，无数轮回，不过是他阖眸之间的起念。

而沃兹是属于他的特异点，静伫于他的梦境之外，永远不会随他的欲念逐流。他所想的，便真正是他所想。

常磐庄吾因此感到欣慰，甚至没有因为那场欢愉仅仅是梦境而抱憾。他孤独了太久，渴求被爱，却又惧怕一切只是自己为自己造出的梦。

那些眼中映出的欢喜，那些撩人心弦的热烈爱意，它们和沃兹本身的存在一样，是常磐庄吾在千万条时间中唯一的定数。

于五十年前的他，于五十年后的他，于自他君临伊始便向两端无尽延伸的时光而言，皆是如此。

他抓着沃兹的手，便抓住了这永劫时光中他恒常不变的爱恋。

09

而常磐庄吾所回报的，是在每一段历史，每一次轮回，每一个十八岁的夏天步入尾声的时候，再一次地爱上他。

**Author's Note:**

> 文力实在太有限，无法表达出我所有的想法。事实上这篇文的初衷是个略带肉麻的想法，我想看沃兹问年轻的魔王，为何每次重启世界线您都要连自己的记忆也一同抹去呢？年轻的魔王回答他，因为我想尝试无数次地爱上你。


End file.
